The Ring of Fire
by AHigherOctave
Summary: AU. Rory had decided to make a last ditch effort for all of them to get along out of this all. He was sure it would never work, they’d all been the way they were far too long except her, she hadn't been herself long enough.


**AN: **Just a little fic I dreamed up last night while I was about an inch from sleep and after watching _While You Were Sleeping_ which this has absolutely nothing to do with, by the way. None of this crap between Luke and Lorelai happened, just other people, thus the wedding is going on full speed. Lane and Zack, a little less has happened, no wedding spectacle, no sex talks, just the normal dating stuff.

**Summary: **Rory had decided to make a last ditch effort for all of them to get along out of this all. He was sure it would never work, they'd all been in love with her at one point and all hated each other long after. At least one of them would be with her in the end, and they all wanted it not to be every one of the rest.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, Dean is in it, I never would take credit for him, annoys me too much, no offense. Logan is also not mine, as are the rest of characters/fake places in this story.

Prologue-Emotion

_Togetherness_

You couldn't exactly use the word for seven people who each hated the person they were sitting next to a little more then the one before. Rory figured it was the moral of the situation somewhere out there though; no-one would put all of them together by force like this for any other reason. Technically, no-one had. They were supposed to be here for Luke and Lorelai's dance rehearsal. Sadly, they had all come from far and wide and their cell phones didn't work in the storm. By the time the cancellation was clear, they were all trapped…four boys, three girls, and a little white miniature poodle that was keeping the only two people who could potentially make good out of this apart. It was surprising how little most of them changed when she looked around, especially considering how far apart they'd all grown. Lane and Dave were singing church hymns and laughing about the days when they'd had to use them to hide their band mate/lover status but every time they came too close to each other Dave's dog, said miniature poodle adopted from a shelter, formerly abused, came pretty close to biting her head off. Dean was sitting opposite from them trying to lure the awful dog away since it was really the only thing that liked him in the room besides Rory and she was with Logan. With being used lightly. Most boys who were 'with' you didn't spend time locked in a room away from society attempting hopelessly to conference call with his friends in the middle of a dead zone. Jess was sitting off to a corner reading as always, _Angela's Ashes,_ she's heard of it, won the Pulitzer Prize, very dark, just like him. Then there was Paris who was sitting on the other side of her yammering on about how she was supposed to meet Doyle half an hour ago for dinner and this was all her fault, Gilmore.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore, "SHUT UP!" She screamed, covering her ears in frustration. Everyone looked up at her, "Yes! All of you! You're all driving me crazy!"

Paris twitched next to her, "We're driving _you_ crazy?" She repeated, biting her lip. Someone who was really watching her expression at all would have known not to answer this question, her brow was furrowed, her face was a red that could have been called a flush on anyone else but was potentially murderous on her, and her eyes were glazing over in a way that would make anyone else run and scream, Rory didn't see any of this.

"Yes," Rory answered more calmly. That was when the circle started, Lane moved in first, out of concern for Rory, Dave followed after, out of concern for Lane, Paris, turned out of pure vengeance and spite, Logan to ask if she could keep it down he was attempting to make a call, Dean was following the dog, and Jess, well she wasn't sure why Jess moved in but he did.

"The ring of fire," Dave sang and Paris glared. _He's right, _Rory wanted to snap, _What's happened to us?_

Paris met her eyes and tensed, "_This _is _all_ your fault," She repeated.

**AN: **Very, very short, but it's a prologue. I'm going to **attempt **to update once a week and probably on a Friday and most of the POVS will change six ways every chapter, Rory had to start it off because Society Rory has the least biased view. Old Rory will be back though. Review please, criticism welcome.


End file.
